


Chassé

by middlemarch



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Ballet, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Romance, in the wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: An interlude.





	1. Chapter 1

“It tickles,” Odette murmured as he kissed her cheek, just below her eye. The hand she had used to wipe away her tears fell to her side as she glanced up at him. She only half-recognized his expression, fondness and affection, something else she had not seen in such a long time, had not let herself miss. He watched her for a moment, then bent his head to kiss her mouth. His lips were warm and seeking, parting hers to taste her, undemanding but entirely intent. She had known desire before, but never coupled with such tenderness. His dark beard felt rough against her skin but it was perfectly balanced with the way he stroked her, how he smelled of vetiver. She was breathless with it.

“That better?” he asked in the small space he left between them. She shivered and felt how his smile shaped his exhalation. “Shall I try again?”

“Later,” she said, tilted her head towards the stage. “She’s dancing now.”


	2. Chapter 2

They were at the door, Félicie settled in her bed under the rafters, flights and flights from where they were. A stage door, little used, that opened on an alley and the night above them. Louis wore his top-coat but held his hat in his hand.

“It’s late,” he said. She shivered with the cool that came with darkness, with threadbare clothes and her shawl left on her narrow bed. He saw her, she knew that, and she let herself look at him, handsome, too remote.

“Later,” she replied. “It’s later,” she repeated and did not wait for him, reached a hand up to his shoulder to steady herself in lieu of her stick, and kissed him. It was awkward, the angle and her bad leg a weakness and a burden, and he did not kiss her back the first instant. But then his hand was at her waist and his hat had fallen to the ground. He lifted one palm to her cheek and moved so his lips met hers. His body was against hers, the frame of the door at her back, his beard silky now against her skin. She opened her mouth against his, wanting more of him, his taste and heat, the soft, low cry he made first and then the faint, bass snarl before he pressed closer to her. She had said it was later but time had left them, had gone to the moon and hidden behind a cloud; there was only one kiss and the next, his hand on her hip and hers on his throat. He shifted, panting with his urgency, his restraint and she stretched so she could murmur into his ear.

“Better,” she said and felt his laughter between her breasts, with the tightening of his arm around her back.

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny ficlet, just bigger than a drabble, for a kiss, and then another. The title is from the ballet move, meaning "chased."


End file.
